


Caine's Enterprise

by lesbomancy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory (again, I know) to an old forum RP involving the titular despicable shithead that is Caine Dekk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caine's Enterprise

Carter Dekk’s hands kneaded his temples. The fluorescent-like shimmer of his monitor illuminating all of the Dekk estate’s sitting room. His reason for working so late - and not seeing Noredi off with his newly minted Cathar wife - was simple: progress waits for no man.

 

The ninety-sixth hour of implant research and development was going poorly. Even in simulations, even with the resources that Dekk Enterprises had it seemed all for naught due to other, more well-renown medical firms and companies holding trade rights and seniority amongst the Republic’s civilian and military hospitals. The Outer Rim was out of the question, as Hutts would easily snare all cargo.

The only hope he had for expanding upon the Dekk empire was to cut a deal, and deals usually were made in hopes of company merging. Carter did not want this.. in fact, he turned down offers from some of the largest, most powerful weapons development companies in the galaxy to retain his prided independence, Kiorck Incorporated amongst them.

Nalvera Industries, however, was a company in good reputation and skilled in all the areas that Carter wished them to be. They were medical savants hailing from a planet of ice that no doubt made them evolve to become strong enough to withstand the world of intergalactic corporate hob-nobbing.

It was perfect. Only sixth months ago did Carter meet the head of Nalvera Industries at a technological conference on Corellia, one showcasing the use of weaponized biological mixtures and the potential cures - if any - that could be stored on each planet in case of the Empire’s unscrupulous tactics.

Felsey Nalvera seemed respectful when Carter displayed his knowledge of Nalvera Industries’ inner workings. A possible partnership was discussed but never truly left the ground due to Noredi’s ineptitude dragging Carter away from the conference.

In only a few, short calls Carter had set a meeting up with Felsey. The Borealis traveled to Dolomar for the first of many times and Carter ventured to the icy planet in hopes of combining his metal with the Nalvera’s medical expertise.

It ended - after much discussion - in a mutual partnership; a friendship between two men of science. In a joint effort they would put a team together - including themselves - to enable faster, more potent implants for Republic soldiers at home and abroad.

Within weeks of a final product it was signed into mass production by the Senate, the Dekk-Nalvera hybrid surpassing all competitors in efficiency and, more importantly, price. Carter and Felsey easily solidified equal shares of income for their companies for the next forty, maybe even fifty years.

Carter Dekk once again rubbed the flesh of his temples as his screen congratulated him; the simulation for the new implants and the new chemical compound a resounding success. It would only be a matter of time before he weaponized every collaboration. 

Carter watched as Alderaan City tore itself apart. The Civil War was in full swing, both Houses vying for control, killing, persuading, or imprisoning nobility, even though only the Republic-backed House Organa had any true claim to Alderaan’s throne. Carter honestly did not care. Both sides were buying weapons as one would food. Every day a new representative came to the estate and asked for the patriarch of the Dekk family by name.

Today was quiet, however, leaving Carter to experiment in his personal lab away from the Borealis as his complement of bodyguards guarded the estate’s perimeter, ready to destroy any unauthorized presence; Din and Caine milling about, doing miscellaneous work for their father as they tinkered with their own designs.

“Dad?” Caine entered Carter’s chambers, datapad held firmly in his hand.

“Mm.. what is it?”

“This came for you, it’s from Noredi.” Caine advanced to his father’s side and placed the datapad in front of Carter. “He received the payment from the last shipment.”

“Ah,” he paused. “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?”

Carter’s fingers tapped away at the terminal, his body language nervous; almost as if he suspected an assassin any minute.

“I.. stole information, Caine. From Nalvera Industries and Kiorck Incorporated. On the black market this could cost billions of credits.”

Caine was confused. Confused, but too shrewd a businessman to not hear the whole story. The glassy, absent look in his father’s eyes was disconcerting to the point where it was obvious he hadn’t slept for days.

“Nalvera’s synthetic department had the perfect agent for Cherenkov radiation soaking and shrinking.. and Kiorck had the beginnings of a blueprint that I followed.. anti-matter technology. Explodes to implode.. anything left will be destroyed or will be under the Cherenkov effect,/i]” he paused. “We’ll be able to end the civil war in a day..”

Caine, utterly shocked, took a step back from his father. “This is.. big. They’ll want to know how you found it.”

“They won’t. I’m going to the Borealis and staying there. When I’m done with this weapon, we’ll secure Alderaan for House Organa and bring order to our home. After that I will leave the system.. we can’t let the Empire have this technology. They would be able to destroy planets in the course of days.”

He rose, gathering up his terminal and the datapad. Carter looked to his son with a purely crazy look in his eyes; developing bombs with the multiplied power of nuclear devices was illegal and dangerous.

“Will you come with me?”

Caine shook his head, “No. It would be better for Din and I to continue our work here.”

“Very well.. I will create perfection for us, Caine. We’re going to help our people with this and not even a supernova can stop us.”

“Father… this is bigger than you. You’re reaching way too high. This won’t end well if you don’t drop this fool’s errand now.” Caine’s lips pressed themselves into a disapproving frown.

Carter shook his head and walked to the doorway. Picking up his duffle bag, he looked back at his son for the last time. “If we can control war, we can end wars. This will help people. It’s going to bring about a time of great innovation.”

He left without another word, leaving his son in the middle of his empty laboratory. Caine scowled, reaching into his breast pocket to pull out his personal datapad. In a few, swift keystrokes he was dialing his father’s most eminent and ruthless rivals: Kiorck Incorporated.

“Chairmen? I’m ready to cut a deal. Future business partners with Kiorck in exchange for my father.”

He turned to the window overlooking the lake outside the estate. The only thing on his mind, now, was getting his father out of the way so that Dekk Enterprises could be the vehicle of weapons research and development that it was meant to be. The Chairman of Kiorck paused, uttering information into Caine’s ear.

“Very well. Tell him to meet me at the estate, I’ll inform him everything he needs to know, including my father’s passwords.” 

The only thing more opulent than the Dekk family estate was the graveyard where the generations of rich and powerful dead lay. Caine stood at the podium behind his father’s sleek, silver coffin and delivered a contrived, unimportant speech about Carter’s life. Even with synthetics and reconstruction the blaster shot to the face was too much to fix. There was no open casket, and even though Caine specifically asked for such a wound he feigned outrage to his unsuspecting family members.

The dress that Gaura Briika Dekk wore resembled those of Mandalorian mourning robes; she acted the part, as well. She spoke not a single word to anyone around her, not even to her children or her own mother. The Dekk daughters shared her feelings on the matter, however both the young Kothari and Briika could not help but sob at the idea of their beloved father marinading in a silver Tupperware container.

Din - more Caine’s loyal assistant since their father’s death - stared morbidly into the hole below the repulserlift powered casket, tears streaming down his cheeks along with much of the guests.

There were those who knew Carter for who he was: an obsessive, self-righteous and disillusioned scientist who had the idea to help the galaxy by killing as many people as possible; those two were Alluria and Norri Dekk. They sat silently next to one another, Noredi flanked by Mieke, the Cathar paying more attention to the discomfort of her underpants than that of Caine’s “riveting” speech.

Alluria being a politician and handmaiden for House Organa and Noredi being a troublemaker, they knew exactly how to whisper low enough to avoid detection and yet still be able to hear one another.

Alluria stared at the toes that peeked through her open-foot heel, fighting to keep her eyes away from the cruel reminder of mortality. “I’m glad you came.”

“Wasn’t a good idea,” his eyes wandered, looking for the grave of Aengo Briika in vain.

“You never call, you never accept calls. We miss you,” she paused, realizing that she might as well be honest. “Now that he’s dead, you and Mieke can visit whenever you want. Mother misses you.”

“Even though she’d never admit it.”

Caine’s speech came to a pause. Looking forlorn and utterly devastated he stared at each member of the very, very large reception. Noredi broke the ‘moment’ with a cough. A rude, hacking cough. Caine only smiled, continuing on with his drivel.

“… why are the innocent punished? Why the sacrifice? Why the pain? There aren’t any promises in this universe, nothing is certain. My father won’t ever know the hardship and grief for those of us left behind, but we commit this body to the void with a glad heart. For within each death is a seed; there is a promise of a flower, and within each death, no matter how small, there’s always a new life. A new beginning… I will honor Carter Farthis Dekk’s legacy in this company and in the family. He would be proud of all of us.”

Caine lowered his head in silence, most of the reception mimicking the action as the repulserlift lowered Carter Dekk into his final resting place. Noredi was the only one not to fall in with the others, instead looking about the literal field of people. Business associates, cousins, nephews, nieces.. even Lupai’s family was there.

Forgetting that the area was completely silent, he whispered a low, affectionate goodbye to his father.

“Goodbye, asshole.”

Mieke, Gaura, and all his sisters heard the comment. Their response was a simultaneous onslaught of slaps. 

“Gentlemen, right now we’re standing on a massive point of rebirth for Dekk Enterprises.”

Caine’s visage what that of the perfect businessman as he looked about the convention hall: clean cut, tanned, dark haired, handsome, and muscular yet not too large. His Alderaani style suit was tailored to the last seam by twelve different craftsmen.

Nothing would make the four hundred and twenty-ninth Dekk Enterprises stockholder convention go off schedule, especially nothing so miniscule as a hair out of place or a suit that didn’t go well with the stockholders. It was to be a common meet-and-greet on Coruscant. A convention no bigger or smaller than any other for a company no bigger nor smaller than any other of it’s type.

With the Alderaani Civil War in full swing, however, the Borealis had to travel to Coruscant to dock. One of the largest, most expensive convention centers was paid for and the most culturally diverse team of chefs, waiters, hosts, and cleaners was hired to cater to each facet of the Dekk brand and industry.

Nalvera, Kiorck, Akana, Bisia Drive Yards, Malu Foundation.. the names and companies went on and on. All their heads - or representatives - would be present. A prerequisite of running a galactic company was travel, even before innovation and the ability to assess risk or cost.

Caine moved from booth to booth, surveying each piece of proposed technology with pride. Each piece would be sold to the Republic, sold to other companies or - in many cases - licensed out to other companies so they may use Dekk technology in their own designs; essentially being paid for doing nothing.

One booth, however, caught his attention. He halted, waving his entourage of assistants, security, and assistance off like flies. A new anti-vehicle design he did not recognize was set up right near the entrance, credited as 'Carter Dekk’s Last Masterpiece.’ In an almost uncharacteristic rage he snarled at the booth, “Who had the idea to do this?! I did not authorize this!”

With an unassuming sniffle, Briika Dekk moved in front of her booth. Father’s least favorite, she was a drug-addicted, greasy looking woman who was entirely one half her mother and one half her father. Only recently did she begin weaning herself off of the foul spice that her former boyfriend introduced her to. She actually had acceptable clothing for such an event, for once.

“Father’s idea. See what.. I could do. When I got clean.”

Caine let his lips purse in clear distaste. It was a good design; the math looked right and so did the weapon. There were already rigorous field tests at the expense of the company and there was little doubt - after looking it over - that this would go without orders filled from various private military companies or security forces.

“It’s.. good, actually. Much better than the science fair rejections that most of these 'hard workers’ give to me.” Caine smiled, looking to his sister. “Father always hated it when we wasted potential. Did you do all of this yourself?”

Briika made a low 'mm-hm’ as she knit her hands together; an endless fight to scratch at the bun she had her hair done up in.

“Well.. we’re going to need a project director for the Corellia office. If you want to travel.. and if you can keep clean. I know you’re seeing that Zygerrian.”

Gulping, Briika shook her head, confidently walking in front of her brother to show her to success of her design. Fourteen bolts per minute, five meter impact, smart-rocket system enabled for remote shooting and detonation… she had the family genes.

“I know his people are slavers, but he’s actually interested in me. He’s the real reason I stopped using. This was just a project to deal with all the energy I have now.”

“So you accept.” Caine waved over one of his assistants, motioning for him to get to the paperwork on his datapad.

“Yes. I do. We’ve wanted to find a new place to start over for a while with Alderaan how it.. is.”

“Good enough. Someone from sales is on their way here. You’ll tell him what you know and do the talking how he tells you. We’ve needed a pretty woman in the company for far too long.”

“Thank you, Caine.. this-.. this means a lot.” Briika seemed on the verge of bursting as Caine drew her into a fragile hug; making sure not to muss up either party’s hair or clothing.

“Don’t thank me, Brii. I love my family.. I know I’m young and a bit too ambitious, but there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for any of you. Even Norri.”

Breaking the hug, Caine patted his sister on the shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll make father proud. We both will.” 

Caine took the podium on the main floor to riotous applause. “Thank you! Thank you, and thank you for being here! This is a momentous occasion for all of you and of Dekk Enterprises.”

“This year we have many new items for all stockholders and future business partners to look at. Since the unfortunate passing of my father I made sure to increase the business model and it’s success. With my estimations - and your help, of course - I calculate a three hundred percent growth in this standard year alone.”

The convention center’s dining room seated eight hundred. Caine had to fit in nine hundred. Big-wigs from the Republic, mercenary groups, CorSec, slavers, private companies, and even an ecological preservation society all came when invited. Dekk Enterprises had anything - sometimes everything - that they wanted.

Each table was meticulously checked and re-checked to see who was assigned to their seat. Tables were organized according to race, culture, position in galaxy, wealth, and veterancy. Those who purchased with Dekk Enterprises in the past were offered seats closest to Caine.. those were the ones he wanted to keep good with. They were consistent business; funding research and development without even knowing it.

He cherished the attention. More eyes than he could count had themselves locked on Caine’s image. The freshly-minted Chairman of Dekk Enterprises, releasing three years of research during a single year.. guns, shielding, implants, even a few vehicle and one ship design. He was the center of the universe in this room.. and he would do father - before he became a moralist - proud.

“Now, I hate to be the one to say it, but I am talking too much. I will leave you all to eat and your room keys will be brought to you. Tomorrow will begin with the first of twelve days for the convention. I look forward to speaking with each of you and hope you have a good evening. Remember, you’re our guests.”

Once again, to applause, Caine left the stage and moved to his table amongst his new 'friends.’ Felsey Nalverra, Marin Akana, Si'arl Kiorck, Aur'e Malu. Together they would provide Dekk Enterprises with far more than expected growth; six hundred percent profit increase in those twelve days, complete with ninety-four new licensing contracts and one hundred and twenty-nine collaboration contracts.

Caine would need to open another office. 

“That’s fifteen hundred units sold in the first four weeks, Brii. We’re making more progress with your designs than we ever did with father’s.” Caine, in holographic form, seemed to enjoy keeping tabs on Briika Zana Dekk in her Corellian office.

She sat, listening to his ramblings. In the months since he hired her and put her to work in a new division she had really come into her own. She stopped abusing spice, left her most recent abusive boyfriend, and had gotten a degree in business management quicker than most people would have due to her natural knack with people.. and weapon designs. She was by no means an engineer, but more of a woman who knew exactly what to suggest in the lab; her familiarity with every form of weapon they produced proving adequate when her team’s scientists hit the proverbial 'wall.’ A few words, one suggestion, or even just simply telling them to scrap the project was enough to ensure a new, top-of-the-line design in a few weeks.

Her style changed, too. No longer did she barely clothe herself, hair tinted an offensive shade of neon and her skin marred with funky, temporary tattoos from the gangs her former friends were in. She was proper, now, dressing herself up to be spotless, hair tied back, and almost sterile in her appearance, as it was the theme with all of Dekk Enterprises offices and R&D laboratories.

The truth of it, really, was that she never listened to Caine. His 'updates’ were recorded so that she could listen when she had less pressing matters on her mind, when she was alone enough to eat or shower and soak in all of the numbers and information Caine listed off much like a droid. Something caught her ear this time, taking her out of her emotional stasis; the look of surprise even catching Caine off-guard.

“… which is why your section’s task is no longer sole research and development. I want you to gather the proper permits from the Corellian Security Force so that you can create a paramilitary force for the security of Dekk Enterprises and it’s subsidiaries. We’re going to be buying out Apexia and RejCom soon.. I want well-trained and well-paid private sector men to act as our security. After you have a good enough group, update me. Hopefully, if all goes well, we can expand and lease out our own armed-and-armored men to other companies.. even the Republic. In a month I’ll be meeting with a few senators to attain the galactic permit for such a force, but I know you work well on time constraints.. consider your efforts a test run. If it’s successful, then I’ll know if I should butter up the senator or not.”

“Caine! Isn’t this a bit-..”

“Military contracting has been around since before the Mandalorian Wars, Brii! We have six hundred percent profits for this quarter.. and almost eight hundred projected profit for the next. We have to expand, spend, and grow in some way. Our new laboratories need security, and some of our clientele want to make sure their shipments are protected, not blasted into cinders because of some silly little detour to Tython.”

An obvious jab at Noredi. The shipment that was lost aboard the Bulganin was tempered heavy armor and prototype heavy repeaters.. worth roughly five million credits.

“You-.. that wasn’t his fault. Don’t say things like that! He lost a lot more than just credits that day, and we both lost Miri! I know all you see is numbers, but I actually care for the people under me, so stop acting like I’m like you.”

The tiny, tabletop Caine stood silently for a few moments. She hit home, probably one of the only people to actually get underneath his skin save for Norri.

“I apologize, but.. you will get it done. If there was anyone capable of accomplishing this task, it would be you. You’re half the reason this company is doing so well.”

“The people underneath us are the reason this company is doing so well, Caine. You know I didn’t come up with the ARP alone… but, yes, I will get it done. It’s a brilliant idea and we can expand our profit by at least six.. maybe seven million credits if we make contacts in the Outer Rim prior to unveiling the new division.”

Caine clapped his hands together, pacing in and out of the holographic projector’s eye a few times before stopping and pointing at the visage he saw as her.

“See? You’re not the docile drugged up wash-out I hired.. you’ve grown a lot, sister, far more than I ever anticipated… I knew you had it in you. Can you start on it next week? I know that’s when your little Inspector friend comes to visit. You can probably bribe him with your charming smile.”

Briika felt the rush of blood go to her cheeks; she was glad holograms didn’t project blushing or increased heart rate. As much as she tried, Briika couldn’t keep her newest friend, Inspector Reed Anfossi, from showing up on the sign-in records for the Dekk Enterprises building.. and Caine obviously took notice of how often she and this man met.

“He’ll be visiting, but it isn’t for business.. he’s taking a few vacation days and we’re going to see Norri when he graduates from the officer’s academy.”

The small, blue transparent Caine frowned, obviously taken aback. “Well, I suppose we all need our time off. Are you sure introducing him to our older brother is wise?”

“I told him all about all of us.. Reed-.. Inspector Anfossi really wanted to meet either our father or Norri. He’s a writer, so he’s picky about who he likes. You should come along.. it’d be good for all of us, to get together and celebrate him finally doing something for himself like this. I know everyone but Alluria is going, and Kothari cried when I told her that Norri was graduating.”

Caine’s smile was slight; a polite and genuinely amused gesture. Kothari - the youngest of the Dekk children, was a neglected child after Carter died, instead attaching to Noredi as the father figure in her young age. She wept for days when he left the family estate.. and wept for days when he came home after Mieke’s death.. and wept for some days more when he went to drop camp.. and wept agai-… alright, let’s just say she’s a bit emotional, eh?

“She’ll be glad to see him since she thinks he’s the father of us all..”

“Caine, please. She didn’t have it like 'Luri and I. You and Din hogged him all his waking hours while she was growing up.. Norri and mum were the only ones who really wanted to take on the roles.”

“Yes, yes. Ever the patriarch, isn’t he? How he carried that title when I was father’s protege, basically running the company since the moment he died.. I’ll never understand.”

“This isn’t about that!” Briika leaned forward, smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she shifted angrily in her egg-like chair. “It would just be nice if we had everyone together at his graduation. He’s done a great thing, Caine, even if it wasn’t what father wanted of him.”

“I’ll.. see. You know how busy I am. Just do try to get those permits, as the sooner we start the sooner we can get the ball rolling. Goodbye.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, he cut the line.

Briika let out the proverbial steam, her face reddened with pent-up rage at Caine. As she cleaned up.. as she matured, she saw that Caine cared for nothing but himself; somehow finding it prudent to confide in her as if he and her were close, like-minded individuals. Maybe they were once, but not anymore.

She was the woman to carefully craft a dank, stark white office into two different buildings with research and development, testing, and it’s own private landing pad for shipments. Now she was going to ingeniously find a way to make her own private army? It wasn’t hard, nothing business-minded ever was for her, especially since she knew Inspector Anfossi had a very obvious interest in her.. and she did like him.

It was put out of her mind; the hour far past the time she usually left the office. She tugged the small recording chip from the holographic projector and tucked it in a small pocket slit on the belly of her dress, rising from her seat as she paged her assistant.

“Leyrussa? Have Hak bring up the speeder, I’m on my way to the lobby now. You may go home whenever you want.”

Hopefully Noredi would forgive her for arriving to his graduation ceremony with a lack of sleep.. and a lack of patience. She knew Caine would be pestering her during the middle of the night with his ideas, guidance, and almost forceful orders on how she should proceed instead of waiting.

Forcing anything would be bad.. bad for her, bad for the company. She was the dynamo of the company, the reason why Caine was swimming in so many credits. The least he could do is wait five standard days. 

“I’m quite mad and even I know that you don’t want to lie down in an alley on Nar Shaddaa. The sort of diseases we have here won’t bother killing you slowly. They’ll just punch you in the face and steal your arms. Do you have any idea what price a disease can get for arms?” - Dray.

The Borealis hovered ominously in Hutt space, well above Nar Shaddaa, the “Smuggler’s Moon” as it was known to many lowlifes, scoundrels, and criminals. They romanticized it for it’s ability to draw the eye and the fact that it was similar to Coruscant in that it was a giant worldwide city. Flattering Hutt propaganda, truly, as Nar Shaddaa was the last thing from charming. It was a Gammorean sty, but without the Gammoreans.. and a lot more of the stink, filth, disease, crime, Hutts, and “disappearances.”

New business, new clients was the mantra of Caine Dekk after he had refurbished the Borealis. Carter’s former work station was now a multi-level bedroom and personal recreation area for Caine. The crew also had significant improvements on their own lodgings at the cost of no testing space, allowing most to enjoy the company of their families and significant others. It became a luxury ship that designed weapons, a nice isolated piece of metal that made sure of no intelligence leaks amongst it’s best and brightest. Dekk Enterprises was looking up.

Well, technically it was looking down at Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta, as orbit is technically when you’reover something. Semantics of space and time aside, new business and new clients were going to be made in Hutt space; a first for the company, and a first for most people from Alderaan due to their pacifistic nature.

A person by the name of “Sar” had contacted Caine through a personal line asking for a meeting for future deals. For months he dismissed the idea, Hutt space being more trouble than it was worth in his mind and the concept of this person having his personal terminal’s address was somewhat unsettling. It was only after Sej made a sizable donation to a Dekk endorsed charity that he allowed a meeting to be set. He put it off several times, waiting until he had his own group of very lethal and unknown bodyguards. Nar Shaddaa was a dangerous place, and most people who did business on the surface usually ended up dead within two hours.

Especially humans.. as they were only twenty percent of citizens on the planet. Protection was a necessity, and thanks to his dearest sister he had it.

Once the license was acquired on Corellia, Briika formed a very competent squad of five well-trained men and women. Some were former criminals, gangsters, and slavers, but what they all had in common is the exponential amount of credits they were being paid to bodyguard Caine on his business deals and travels; the only armor they were allowed to wear being chest-plates and optical headbands. They had to look professional, after all, and nothing looks more professional to an oppressive individual such as Caine than a pair of black jackboots and dark clothing.

His five bodyguards in tow, Caine boarded his personal shuttle and descended into Nar Shaddaa’s gloomy, tightly-packed decaying urban landscape. Even this “Sar’s” landing pad was somewhat corroded and mottled in color due to the planet’s high levels of pollution. Two bodyguards, rather violent looking Duros dressed in suits with quite sizable blasters at their hip, greeted Caine as the hot, smoky air hit his lungs. It was stunning, truly, and even his bodyguards showed facial displeasure at Nar Shaddaa’s polluted air.

“Chowbaso, Mister Dekk. Sar has been looking forward to this for quite some time.” The taller, more refined looking Duros offered his hand to Caine as the human drew closer.

Caine stared at the Duros’ hand, unsure if he really wanted to touch anything on this planet.. but this being looked to fit the bill of what this 'Sar’ fellow would be like, so he shook and grinned. “As have I. You have obviously drawn my curiosity. I rarely travel into Hutt space.. especially with such a small armed escort. Shall we go inside? This putrid air is offending my lifespan.”

Without another word, the smaller Duros turned to the door and pressed the panel, letting the brown-grey outside open up and expose an spotless, very expensive looking blue hall. The taller Duros led Caine and his bodyguards to what looked like a lounge.. but with a large holoscreen taking up the entirety of one wall. Standing in the middle of the room, the grey-skinned humanoid gestured to the comfortable, plush seating.

“Your… compatriots must wait here. Dinner is going to be in the private room.”

The newly minted ruffians that Caine passed off as professional contractors perked up, their 'money senses’ tingling at the mention of a situation where Caine could be killed.. and their paychecks forfeit. One - a Gand known as Q'vy- immediately expressed his displeasure at the idea.

“Take your seats and relax.. I am more than able to avoid danger.”

Begrudgingly, the Dekk mercenaries took their seats and stared at the door in which the tall Duros and Caine disappeared into. From the briefest glance, they could make out a singular, floating table with a candelabra, the room’s theme seeming to be exactly that of Dekk Enterprises: stark white. Caine thought it was odd considering that Duros had little mind for aesthetics and cleanliness. They were only at home amongst their dirt-clad ships that roamed the stars, or repairing a hyperspace engine.

“Well, Mister Sar? As much as I am to enjoy this little sordid meeting I would much rather we get down to business.”

The Duros laughed lowly, “I am not Sar.” He shook his head humbly as he received a steaming, covered platter from a hidden wall compartment. Walking to the table, he placed it down; forks, napkins, knives, and plates soon following. “Sar will be with you shortly. Best to let your meal cool first.”

He made his way to the door where his bodyguards remained. “Your bodyguards will be watching you on the monitor to ensure that nothing happens to you.”

Caine sat quietly, hands constantly adjusting the breast jacket of his suit. Never the paranoid type, he couldn’t help but feel that this was a trap. This “Sar” never game him a full name, let alone any reason for him to think that he or she was anything but a slicer looking to make money by holding someone as rich as Caine hostage. Maybe the other room was being filled with toxic gas as he spoke.. maybe he was being filled with toxic gas from the steaming, hot platter in front of him. Was it an explosive, his own curiosity to look underneath it being the end to his being.. or his capture? His hand stirred, moving to inspect the crystal wine glass to the right of his plate. It was spotless.. as clean as the entirety of the room. Poison?

Placing the glass down, he swallowed harshly and began to prepare for the worst of it all; making peace with killing his father and manipulating the Dekk Enterprises board of directors for his own personal gain. There was no guilt, only the thoughts of what would happen to him in whatever supposed afterlife there may have been. The compartment that the Duros received the platter of food from swished open once more - it was a door!

Heart in his throat, he looked up expecting to see a smug-faced Zygerrian with a blaster in hand… but it wasn’t? Confusion and intrigue soared through him in equal amounts. What he saw was as pleasurable as the sound of credits being thrown into his personal bank account. It was.. a woman; A slender, short woman clad in heels and a desinger one-piece halter topped dress: the most expensive in the galaxy. Her hair.. eyes.. both as white as surgical gloves, she was an Arkanian. Around her neck was a heavy, precious stone clad in a golden pendant, clawed fingers carrying expensive, her status obviously very.. “up there,” at least in terms of money.

The woman’s hips swayed to and fro as her shoes click-clacked against the floor before she sat - politely - at the table where Caine was. In a single, glorious smile, her pupil-less white eyes locked on Caine and she extended a clean, feminine hand to grasp the bottle sitting on the table. She seemed contented to fill her own glass and neglect his.

“Sarra Judesca. It’s good to finally see you took me seriously, Mister Dekk.”

“Yes.. Caine trailed off, completely and obviously smitten with the woman. He tried his hardest to snap back to reality. ”Of course. You were quite persistent with contacting me.“

Quietly, Sarra lifted the lid to the platter, exposing an assorted, well-cooked meal. The scent was intoxicating to Caine, almost as much as looking at her was. A pleasant hostess as any, she began serving both of them.. and she knew exactly what he liked. It was odd, but not unexpected at this point; he had a very particular, if eccentric, taste in food and beverages.

”I wanted to do business with you.“

Caine smiled in modesty. Most never heard of Dekk Enterprises unless they were PMC’s or military. She was clearly neither.

”Many seek to, but we only have a set amount of new contracts we’re willing to commit to for each fiscal quarter.“

Having finished pouring wine into Caine’s glass, Sarra laughed pleasantly; an arrogant, I-know-more-than-you sound.

”I’m not one who doesn’t get what she wants.. my business associates are very delicate and very ruthless. I’m the sweetheart out of them all.. and that’s why I’m on Nar Shaddaa.“

Cunning? A rare trait amongst those who looked down on others. Seems Caine had to use what he had picked up just by looking at her and her facility.

”You’re involved in subversive activities and you want me to keep you off contract while supplying you weapons?“

Sarra puckered her lips around the edge of her wine glass. ”Smart.. how did you know?“

”That’s the mark of the Exchange. You either work for one of their sub-bosses or you’re.. married to one of them,“ He lifted his own glass, pinky shooting out at the huge shaped gem in her pendant as he drank.

”Impressive.. I haven’t met one who recognized that symbol. Mister Dekk, I run various casinos within the city.. it’s all very lucrative, but my security lacks proper armaments. Everything on this world is either illegal in most of space or two steps ahead of whatever I have. We’re too small to continue as we are, the Hutts are always pushing and I’ve lost good patrons because of it.. we need help. My father was an Exchange sub-boss, I’m keeping his wishes alive, even after he.. passed. I promised my life’s profession to his casino and losing it would be an embarrassment to Arkanian ingenuity!“

 

Caine noticed the feeling of flesh on his hand. Feminine wiles had no effect on Caine, but.. part of him knew that this woman was being genuine, especially with how softly she grasped his hand; pleadingly. She couldn’t wait for the next fiscal quarter.

”I know how that feels, Missus Judesca. I can offer off-contract prices, and I will. You need my help and you can offer good money, but if you don’t come through with proper payments.. you do know the consequences. I will arm any Hutt twice as well as you and not even ask for a percentage of your assets when they destroy you.“

The blank, white eyes of Sarra Judesca looked straight through Caine. Even though there were no pupils, no visible indicators… she was focusing on him. It was a very predatory focus, something he was thrilled about; he hadn’t felt this way since secondary school. Her chest was nearly heaving in excitement and she almost looked to fidget.. she seemed to enjoy Caine taking the hard stance.

”*Miss* Judesca if you must.. and if you mustn’t, call me Sar.“ Inhaling deeply, Sar’s obviously thick hide retreated just barely with the hint of girlish glee in her voice. She was clearly older than he was.. not by much, but Caine was only twenty-three. ”I read your holobook. I’ve never read much before, but.. your dissertation on business strategy is what helped me open four other casinos. You’re somewhat of.. an idol to me. Your acceptance of this deal means much for me and my family.. imagine if your hero helped you with something so personal.“

”Personal? Sar.. it’s about as impersonal as one could make it.“

Frowning, the room’s air suddenly turned slightly homicidal. Sar retracted her hand and picked up her fork.

”Would you like it to become personal?“

”If you would allow it. You are.. the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.“ Caine answered, not even waiting for his heart to beat. No matter what he did, he came off as the callous professional.. but a compliment? A personal compliment? It was the fourth one he’s ever issued to someone aside from himself.

”I would allow it. Dinner.. then drinks? We’ve already food.. and business.. no! I would love to learn more about you, the you that the investors don’t see… Mister Dekk.“

”Caine,“ he smiled. ”Just call me Caine.“ 

Ku Siss  
TRANDOSHAN, MALE.  
\- Tracker.  
\- Marskman.  
\- Skilled and able take-down artist.  
\- Additional information available only upon personal permission given by Chief Executive Officer Caine C. Dekk.

Zulgada  
DUG, MALE.  
\- Career mercenary.  
\- Extensive knowledge of over 30 explosive compounds.  
\- Personal arsenal equivalent to that of three RSF platoons.  
\- National hero on home planet due to gladiatorial skill shown at Geonosis.  
\- Cited education: "Professor at Intimidation,” “Instructor of Pain.”

Ken Goot  
GRAN, MALE.  
\- Skilled slicer.  
\- Knowledge of over 1200 unique binary languages.  
\- Uses an Arg'garok.  
\- Extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat.  
\- Galaxy-wide bounty: 20,000 credits.  
\- Wanted for: murder, arson, destruction of property, indecent exposure.

Fatti Leland  
BESALISK, FEMALE.  
\- Founder, CEO, and sole employee of “Black Hole Tours.”  
\- Frequent tourist trips close to black holes.  
\- Made “Kessel run” in less than 13 parsecs.  
\- Outmaneuvered several Sith Interceptors.  
\- Single-handedly destroyed several pirate raids on her Corellian Corvette with civilian weaponry.  
\- Former adult holotape star.

Riema Wadro  
NEIMOIDIAN, MALE.  
\- Several doctorates in advanced robotics.  
\- Several doctorates in advanced artificial intelligence.  
\- 48 patented starship designs.  
\- 23 patented hyperdrive engine designs.  
\- Former Kuat Drive Yards employee.  
\- Known embezzler on Nal Hutta.  
\- Over 30,000 credits in debt.  
\- Bounty placed by Blarbba the Hutt: 400,000 credits.

Kio Taff  
HUMAN, FEMALE.  
\- Known diplomatic envoy of the Exchange.  
\- Former pit boss for 12 illegal lower city casinos in Coronet City.  
\- Connections with various Hutt bosses.  
\- Imperial bounty: 10,000 credits.  
\- Widower; wanted for death of her husband.  
\- Death sentence on Sullust.

______________________________________________________________

“Criminals?”

“Your associate.. Miss Judesca? She informed me that their bounties and debts can be wiped clean if we permanently employ them.”

“Very well. The decision remains yours, Brii. There are twenty back-ups if these do not suit you.”

Caine shut off the holographic projector, ending the call. As much as he loved his little sister and her enthusiasm with the new branch of Dekk Enterprises.. he was very much distracted. Almost distracted to the point of being unable to follow through with his own check-up calls.

That “Miss Judesca” was increasingly familiar with Caine. They shared dinners often and exchanged business secrets on a weekly basis; Caine figuring out who to sell his guns to, and Sarra getting Dekk Enterprises shares in return. It was mutual, and even the orgasms achieved in either of their private quarters seemed quite mutual.

Highly irrelevant when considering their new joint business venture with the Nalvera family. Weaponizing certain implants: EMP resistant attachments which - instead of hands and forearms - involved a large waterproofed blaster with a rechargeable battery. The project was quite secret.. and quite risky.

Four scientists already were taken hostage, two from each company. Imperial loyalists being the ones to torture them to death, pressing for information on such technology. This was the primary reason for hiring such individuals: these Imperials needed to have a message sent to them, and there was no better plan than “well wipe your criminal record” when dealing with criminals.


End file.
